fireemblemfandomcom-20200223-history
Hinata
Hinata is a playable character in Fire Emblem Fates on the Birthright and Revelation routes. One of Takumi's personal retainers, Hinata is a Hoshidan Samurai and a coarse, passionate youth who is skilled with the Katana. If he achieves an S support, he will have a son named Hisame with his spouse. Profile Hinata hails from a family of samurai who have served the Hoshidan royalty for generations. Birthright Hinata first appears in Chapter 9 alongside his fellow retainer Oboro in the castle interior of Izumo, where they attempt to locate Takumi after he is separated from them. They instead run headlong into a conflict that had broken out between Corrin's army and a group of Nohrian soldiers led by Zola prior to their arrival. When Corrin speaks to Hinata, he divulges the fact that Takumi has gone missing and directly requests for their assistance in locating him. Hinata subsequently aids Corrin's effort to put an end to the age-old conflict shared between Hoshido and Nohr. Conquest Hinata first appears in the Port Town of Dia in Chapter 10 alongside Oboro and his liege. Deployed on a mission to the port, the three lead an army in an attempt to prevent Corrin's army from making their way to Notre Sagesse by blocking off all access to the ferries leaving port. When Hinata encounters Corrin in battle, he openly insults them for being a traitor before vowing to cut them down for their betrayal. Despite the efforts of the Hoshidans, they are eventually defeated by Corrin army and forced to retreat. Hinata appears once more in Chapter 23, where he and Oboro aid Takumi in defending the Great Wall of Suzanoh from the advance of Corrin's army. Positioned in front of the main gate, Hinata makes his last stand but is overpowered by Corrin's forces and falls in battle. In his final moments, he reveals that the Silver Katana that he wields in battle is a treasured gift from Takumi. Revelation Hinata first appears in Chapter 10, where he, Oboro and Takumi are captured by Zola and a small band of Nohrians in Izumo. After Corrin defeats Zola and liberates Izumo, Oboro and the others are released. After hearing Izana's prophecy, Takumi decides to join Corrin's army, bringing along Hinata and Oboro with him. Hinata subsequently aids Corrin's effort to put an end to Anankos' machinations. Paralogue In Paralogue 11, Hinata enters Hisame's Deeprealm with the intention of reuniting with him. Upon entering the Deeprealm, however, he is greeted by Hisame's cold reception, during which Hisame expresses unhappiness towards his father for having neglected him for a long time and treating him like a child. He then departs in a fit of anger, only to find himself stranded in the Wastelands, facing an impending threat from a horde of Faceless. Hinata, hot on Hisame's heels, leads Corrin's army on a mission to rescue him. Following the conclusion of the battle, Hinata manages to resolve the conflict that had arisen between him and his son by apologizing for his ignorance on the time difference between the Deeprealms and reality. As a means to make up for lost time, he urges Hisame to join Corrin's army, to which the latter agrees. Personality Cheerful and easy-going, Hinata is a passionate youth who takes pride in his skill with the blade. This can be observed through his supports with Corrin, where he takes offence at their suggestion that he has a reputation for relaxing more than he does training, thereafter seeking to prove the rumour wrong. Through this same set of supports, Hinata is also proven to be a person who prefers proving his worth through action and not words. This fact can be gleaned from him challenging Corrin to a sparring match to prove his mettle in combat. Hinata has also been revealed to enjoy lending a helping hand or a listening ear to those in need. Across a good number of his supports, he is known to take the initiative to ask after a person's well-being after he perceives them to be in a troubled frame of mind. One such example can be observed through his supports with Felicia, where he immediately expresses concern for her when she heaves a sigh of frustration. Hinata is also known to harbour a weakness against women, particularly those whom he considers beautiful. This weakness of his has caused him to be the willing victim of women who seduce him into giving up both his wealth and material possessions. This fact is revealed through his supports with Mozu, where he reveals that the lady proprietor of a provisions store has duped him into making purchases of more supplies than the army actually requires. Thankfully, Hinata's weakness to beautiful women does not extend to his skill in battle, where he has no qualms about taking up his sword against female opponents. In-Game ''Fire Emblem Fates Base Stats Birthright Chapter 9 - Land of Gods/Revelation Chapter 10 - Voice of a God Sword - C |Item= Steel Katana (Birthright only) Iron Katana (Revelation only) }} As an Enemy Conquest Chapter 10 - Unhappy Reunion |-|Normal= Sword - C |Item= Iron Katana }} |-|Hard= Sword - C |Item= Iron Katana }} |-|Lunatic= Sword - B |Item= Iron Katana }} Conquest Chapter 23 - Possessed |-|Normal= Sword - A |Item= Silver Katana }} |-|Hard= Sword - A |Item= Silver Katana }} |-|Lunatic= Sword - S |Item= Silver Katana }} Xenologue 20 - End: Lost in the Waves |-|Normal= Sword - S |Item= Venge Katana }} |-|Hard= Sword - S |Item= Venge Katana }} |-|Lunatic= Sword - S |Item= Venge Katana }} Growth Rates '''Class:' |65% |45% |0% |40% |35% |60% |45% |25% |} |65% |45% |5% |40% |35% |60% |45% |25% |} |75% |50% |0% |35% |25% |55% |55% |15% |} Max Stat Modifiers | +1 | 0 | -1 | -2 | 0 | +2 | 0 |} Class Sets Standard Sets |} Friendship Sets |-|Birthright/Revelation= |} |-|Revelation= |} Partner Sets |-|All Routes= |} |-|Birthright/Revelation= |} |-|Revelation= |} Special Classes |} Supports Romantic Supports * Corrin (Female) * Hinoka * Sakura * Kagero * Setsuna * Oboro * Hana * Rinkah * Orochi * Azura * Felicia * Mozu * Selena (Revelation) * Peri (Revelation) Other Supports * Corrin (Male) * Takumi * Subaki * Kaden * Odin (Revelation) * Hisame * Shigure (if Hinata is his father) * Kana (if Hinata is his father) Overall Base Class Set Hinata possesses stats of the knight class, boasting decent growths in HP and Luck. However, he is a myrmidon with horrible Speed and Resistance. Whenever his HP is below 50% and he incurs combat damage from sword-, lance-, or axe-type weapons, his personal skill, Triple Threat, will activate and immediately retaliate half of the damage incurred back at the enemy. Unlike Hana who's growths closely resemble those of classic Myrmidons, Hinata can serve a defensive role that is unusual for his base class, more akin to traditional Mercenary units. His decent growth in HP and middling growth in defense may grant him the bulk to efficiently and consistently tank physical attacks, a durability that is lacking in most Birthright units. Additionally, he joins the army equipped with two Samurai skills: Duelist's Blow and Vantage. Duelist's Blow augments his defensive capabilities as it increases his chance to avoid enemy hits in addition to any avoid bonus he receives from his decent luck growth. In tandem with Triple Threat, Vantage allows Hinata to utilize his physical defense as a means to deal greater counterattacks in a pinch. One of Hinata's two promotion options is the Swordmaster class. As a Swordmaster, Hinata notably gains a 10-point increase to critical hit rate and avoid rate; the latter of which complements Duelist's Blow and his decent luck. He also gains access to two skills: Astra and Swordfaire. Hinata may seldom see Astra activation due to his middling skill growth and Astra's inherently restrictive trigger rate, so Astra may not be reliable in Hinata's offensive usage, but still useful for piling damage if it activates. Swordfaire increases Hinata's offensive prowess and is a reliable asset if Hinata's career class uses swords. Overall, the Swordmaster class offers tools that can add to Hinata's offensive capabilities, though it does not necessarily highlight his strengths. Hinata's second promotion option is the Master of Arms class. As a Master of Arms, Hinata sees slightly greater growths in HP, strength, defense at the cost of slightly reduced growths elsewhere. Moreover, he gains weapon access to lances, naginatas, axes, and clubs; giving him effective control of the weapon triangle. The class offers him two skills: Seal Strength and Life and Death. Seal Strength further augments Hinata's defensive capabilities and encourages him to bruise and cripple enemies for his allies to clean up. Because Life and Death foregoes Hinata's defensive capabilities to increase his damage output, it will likely impair Hinata's defensive playstyle. Overall, the Master of Arms class elevates Hinata's inherent strengths and helps solidify his capabilities as a defensive bruiser. Secondary Class Set Hinata's secondary class set is the Oni Savage class set makes him more useful by bringing out his natural proficiency in HP, strength and defense. He loses weapon access to swords and katana but gains weapon access to axes and clubs. The Oni Savage class offers two skills: Seal Resistance and Shove. Both skills offer supportive roles for Hinata but neither necessarily augments his defensive capabilities. One of the Oni Savage's promotion options is the Oni Chieftain class. As an Oni Chieftain, Hinata's gains accented growths in HP, strength, and defense. He also gains weapon access to tomes and scrolls; however, Hinata will likely lack the magic stat and growth to practically utilize these weapons. The Oni Chieftain class offers two skills that improve on Hinata's offensive and defensive capabilities: Death Blow and Counter. Death Blow may greatly increase Hinata's damage output, and it syncs well with the inherent critical hit rate bonus in most clubs. Counter is essentially an improvement on Triple Threat, allowing Hinata to further utilize his bulk offensively against his enemies; the effects of Counter stack with Triple Threat but only when the conditions for Triple Threat and Counter have both been met; it will appear that only Counter will activate as it is higher up on the Proirity List but the Counter damage will be multiplied by 1.5 whenever Triple Threat and Counter both activate. Overall, the Oni Chieftain class greatly highlights Hinata's offensive and defensive capabilities. The Oni Savage's second promotion option is the Blacksmith class. As a Blacksmith, Hinata gains increased growths in HP, strength, and defense, while maintaining middling growths in skill and luck. Moreover, it allows Hinata to use swords and katana. The class offers two skills: Salvage Blow and Lancebreaker. While Hinata possesses decent luck growth, Salvage Blow does not necessarily improve on Hinata's strengths and is only inconsistently serves as a utility skill. Lancebreaker gives Hinata considerable offensive and defensive leverage against lance users—even with swords and katana equipped—and it greatly adds to his offensive capabilities. Overall, the Blacksmith class offers growths that considerably complement Hinata's inherent strengths. Friendship Class Sets * Takumi - Takumi provides the Archer class set to Hinata, offering the Sniper and Kinshi Knight promotions. Compared to Takumi, he fits more of a physical tank role, excelling in Health and Defense growths; however, he falls far behind in terms of his Skill and Speed growths, with an almost unnoticeable decline in his Resistance growth. Along with the fact that Hinata can't wield the Fujin Yumi, he is almost inferior in every way as an Archer to Takumi. However, he excels in many areas compared to his other rival Archer, Setsuna, having much higher Health, Strength, Luck and Defense growths, while he suffers greatly compared to Setsuna's Speed and Resistance growths. For skills, Hinata first learns Skill +2, a mediocre Skill boost that can easily be traded for more useful skills; secondly, he learns Quick Draw, a skill that can help boost his damage output and make him able to take down many enemies more easily. Certain Blow from the Sniper class is a very useful skill for Hinata, boosting his hit rate by 40. Sniper also offers Bowfaire, which is only useful if he stays in a bow-wielding class. Kinshi Knight offers Air Superiority, which can help him take down flying units and Amaterasu, a helpful aura skill. Neither are super useful, as the former is very situational, and the latter doesn't heal much HP. * Subaki - Subaki offers the Sky Knight class set, entailing the Falcon Knight and Kinshi Knight promotions. He is largely inferior to Subaki in this class; while he boasts better growths in Luck, Resistance and Strength he will trail behind elsewhere. Hinata will also start with an E rank in the Lances/Naginata, unless the player can spare an Arms Scroll (or two) or has already leveled this through another class. However, the skills from this class are very useful for him. Darting Blow helps patch up his mediocre Speed, while Camaraderie gives him a form of healing. Falcon Knight offers Rally Speed, a useful support skill and Warding Blow, a very useful skill to offset Hinata's low Resistance when he attacks. Kinshi Knight details are above, in Takumi's friendship class details. * Kaden - Kaden provides the Diviner class set, offering the Onmyoji and Basara promotions. As both Diviner and Onmyoji are magic-based classes, Hinata won't see much use out of them, though Future Sight may be a good early skill due to his nice luck stat. The Basara class, however, offers him access to physical weapons (naginata and lances) as well as a pair of useful offensive skills, Rend Heaven and Quixotic. Rend Heaven adds half the enemy's strength/magic to Hinata's damage, while Quixotic can help with his rather poor skill stat and activating offensive skills. Of course, Quixotic is a double-edged sword, as it also raises the enemy's hit rate and skill activation. But this may be worth it for Hinata, due to his high HP stat, though he may still want to stay away from units with skills like Luna, since it will shave his good defense stat in half when the enemy attacks (and the more there is to shave, the more the enemy does). * Odin (Revelation) - Odin offers the Dark Mage class set, entailing the Sorcerer and Dark Knight promotions. This class tree is heavily magic-based, so it's not the best for Hinata in the long-term. However, it does offer some useful skills. Heartseeker from the Dark Mage can help with Hinata's hit rate, as it lowers adjacent enemy's avoid. From the Sorcerer class, Vengeance is a good offensive skill, and Bowbreaker can help him dodge bows. Dark Knight offers Lifetaker, a skill that will restore half of HInata's HP when he defeats an enemy. While this may clash with his personal skill, Triple Threat, it's a good option to keep him up and running, either to keep attacking or continue being a defensive unit, whichever the player's preference. It also offers Seal Magic, another skill that can help him cripple enemies, but this may not be as good as other seal skills, as his low Resistance will hinder him against the magic enemies the skill is most useful against. ''Fire Emblem Heroes ;Wild Samurai :''A coarse, yet caring, samurai of Hoshido. One of Takumi's retainers. Appears in Fire Emblem Fates. Base Stats Rarity: Sword |Skill= Steel Sword }} Sword |Skill= Ruby Sword Buckler }} Sword |Skill= Ruby Sword+ Buckler }} Skills Quotes ''Fates'' :Hinata/Fates Quotes ''Heroes'' :Hinata/Heroes Quotes Possible Endings Hinata - Wild Samurai (破天荒な侍 Hatenkouna Samurai lit. Unprecedented Samurai) : After the war, Hinata stayed on as Takumi's retainer. However, his quixotic nature would occasionally send him away for long, sudden journeys. Those around him envied his adventurous spirit. ; Hinata and Corrin (Birthright) : Hinata's passion for the blade did not end with the war. He practiced morning, noon, and night. Corrin was hailed as a hero, working alongside her spouse to spread peace worldwide. ; Hinata and Corrin (Revelation) : The two spent the rest of their live together, Corrin ruling as the wise Queen of Valla. Hinata helped train the new soldiers of Valla. Scholars remark on the skill of the Vallite army. ; Hinata and Felicia : Hinata's passion for the blade did not end with the war. He practiced morning, noon, and night. Felicia gave up her career in the service industry for the military, ultimately becoming a commander. ; Hinata and Hana : Hinata's passion for the blade did not end with the war. He practiced morning, noon, and night. His wife, Hana, continued to serve Sakura, brightening all of their lives with her infectious optimism. ; Hinata and Hinoka : Hinata's passion for the blade did not end with the war. He practiced morning, noon, and night. His wife, Hinoka, became general of the Hoshidan royal army, and the two remained together always. ; Hinata and Kagero : Hinata's passion for the blade did not end with the war. He practiced morning, noon, and night. Kagero remained a ninja. It is said that the couple got along, but didn't have much time together. ; Hinata and Mozu : Hinata's passion for the blade did not end with the war. He practiced morning, noon, and night. His wife, Mozu, meanwhile, was a constant source of support and a humanitarian in her own right. ; Hinata and Oboro : Hinata's passion for the blade did not end with the war. He practiced morning, noon, and night. His wife, Oboro, worked hard and eventually was able to reopen her late parents' tailor shop. ; Hinata and Orochi : Hinata's passion for the blade did not end with the war. He practiced morning, noon, and night. His wife, Orochi, was completely indispensable, both through her intelligence and her future sight. ; Hinata and Peri : Hinata's passion for the blade did not end with the war. He practiced morning, noon, and night. Peri eventually learned the difference between right and wrong. It took a while. ; Hinata and Rinkah : Hinata's passion for the blade did not end with the war. He practiced morning, noon, and night. Rinkah's fiery personality ensured her husband's life was not boring and they loved one another well. ; Hinata and Sakura : Hinata's passion for the blade did not end with the war. He practiced morning, noon, and night. His wife, Sakura, dedicated herself to helping the underprivileged, and the two worked happily together. ; Hinata and Selena : Hinata's passion for the blade did not end with the war. He practiced morning, noon, and night. After marrying, he and his wife, Selena, disappeared from records. They likely lived happily ever after. ; Hinata and Setsuna : Hinata's passion for the blade did not end with the war. He practiced morning, noon, and night. Records show his wife, Setsuna, stayed by his side and was a great source of support and joy. Non-Canon Appearances Fire Emblem 0 (Cipher) Hinata is illustrated in the trading card game Fire Emblem Cipher with the following cards: Etymology * Hinata literally means "place in the sun". Trivia *Hinata shares his Japanese voice actor, Mitsuhiro Ichiki, with his son, Hisame, and Donnel from Awakening. *Hinata shares his English voice actors Cam Clarke with the Male Corrin, Arthur and Anankos's human form. *Hinata was voted the 17th most popular male on Nintendo's official Fates character poll. *According to the Making of Fire Emblem 25th Anniversary Book, his son Hisame was originally planned to be his younger twin brother, but they scrapped the idea because there would have been too many 1st generation Swordmasters. *Hinata's artwork from the 4koma Book depicts him wielding a Katana named after him. *In Classic Mode, his "retreat quote" is written as if he dies as a result. However, the game still lists him as retired if this occurs. Gallery File:4Koma Hinata.png|Artwork of Hinata from the 4koma book. File:Hinata Heroes.png|Hinata as he appears in Fire Emblem Heroes by Ueda Yumehito. File:Hinata Fight.png|Hinata as he appears in Fire Emblem Heroes by Ueda Yumehito. File:Hinata Skill.png|Hinata as he appears in Fire Emblem Heroes by Ueda Yumehito. File:Hinata Damaged.png|Hinata as he appears in Fire Emblem Heroes by Ueda Yumehito. Hinata & Oboro HN by Yoneko.png|Artwork of Hinata and Oboro in Fire Emblem 0 (Cipher) by Yoneko. File:Cipher Hinata 2.jpg|Hinata as a Samurai in Fire Emblem 0 (Cipher). File:Cipher Hinata.jpg|Hinata as a Swordmaster in Fire Emblem 0 (Cipher). File:B14-070HN.png|Hinata as a Master of Arms in Fire Emblem 0 (Cipher). File:B14-071N.png|Hinata as a Samurai in Fire Emblem 0 (Cipher). File:Draug Hinata Siegbert.png|Fire Emblem 0 (Cipher) 1st Anniversary artwork by Homazo - featuring Draug, Hinata and Siegbert File:Hinata confession.jpg|Hinata's confession scene. File:Hinata portrait.png|Hinata's portrait. File:FE14 Samurai (Hinata).jpg|Hinata's battle model as a Samurai. File:Hinata Weapon Master.png|Hinata's battle model as a Master of Arms. File:Chef Oni.png|Hinata's battle model as a Oni Chieftain. File:FEF Hinata My Room Model.png|Hinata's Private Quarters model. File:Fates_Drama_CD_sticker_1.jpg|Hinata as seen on the Fire Emblem Fates Drama CD's cover. Category:Playable characters Category:Fire Emblem Fates characters Category:Fire Emblem 0 (Cipher) Characters Category:Fire Emblem Heroes Characters Category:Male Characters